What May Come
by pirategirl0928
Summary: This story takes place after PRiS. It's alternate reality. More info to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Six months ago_

The cold rain felt like tiny knives digging into her arms and face; her hair was plastered against the sides of her face and yet she ran.

She ran harder than she had ever run before. Her lungs burned and her legs ached for her stop, but she couldn't. The darkness seemed to be closing in on her, but she didn't slow.

The report didn't give details only that she needed to get to the air field immediately. She instinctively knew that the next few moments would either be the worst or best of her life.

She slowed down entering the clearing surrounding by flashing lights from the patrol cars. Stopping she stared at the sight before her.

Cars were parked at all angles and the lights flashed creating a warm glow across the scene. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Her eyes sought out his form in the massive crowd before her. Everyone was already on the scene and she couldn't see him. It was as if they heard her thoughts.

The crowd parted slightly, but it was enough and she caught her breath. He was alive.

She took a step forward and whispered, "Zhane."

_Two years ago_

"This is ridiculous, why can't someone else do it?", she snapped. He sat down the shirt he had been folding and stepped around the bed towards her.

"You know why. I helped the rebels build it and we are this close to stopping them. I can't turn my back on them now."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the floor, avoiding meeting his eyes. He placed his hands on her arms and rubbed lightly.

"I won't be gone long. I promise. This is just something I have to do."

She looked up and blinked back the tears in her green eyes. "I know", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just can't lose you".

He picked her up in his arms and swung her around before tossing her on the bed. "You can't get rid of me that easy babe."

She laughed in spite of the sadness of his leaving. "Oh really need I bring up our first date." He sat on the bed beside her.

"That wasn't a date…. That was me playing hard to get".

She leaned close and her lips stopped barely touching his she whispered. "Looks like I won."

His lips touched her and he murmured against her mouth. "Or did I."

_Present Day_

"Hey, how about you hurry it up?" She shook her head clearing her thoughts. She had about a half an hour left and her shift would be over.

She grabbed the steaming pot of coffee and went to refill her last customers of the night. The tips that night weren't bad, but they weren't her best. She knew that was in part because she kept spacing out and ignoring her customers.

If only she had left home later, if only she hadn't had the extra time before her shift started then she wouldn't have snagged the newspaper in the back and her mind wouldn't keep drifting while she was trying to earn a living.

Seeing his face in black and white was as bad as if he had walked through the door. He was hers, but not according to the headlines.

It read, WAR HERO TO WED.

She looked up at the couple at the table who were trying to catch her eyes to signal for the check. She motioned them over the register and ran up their meal and coffee.

She smiled an apology as the dropped the few cents of change into her tip jar. It was her own damn fault anyways for letting him affect her like this.

She grabbed a towel off the bar and went to wipe down the table and chairs as she listed off the reasons she was better off without him.

_Six months ago_

A tall long haired guy turned around at the sound of her voice. His sandy brown hair hung past his shoulders. His name was Andros and he stepped towards her, attempting to stop her in her place.

"Just hang on a minute. He is being checked out by medical."

She tried to get around him but he blocked her with a quick grab around the waist. "Let me see him Andros."

His hands around her waist refused to budge as she kicked and clawed at him.

"Calm down damnit!"

She stopped fighting against him and he loosened his grip. She looked up at him and whispered fighting back the tears. "Is he ok? Did he ask for me?"

Andros sighed and let her go satisfied that she wouldn't go anywhere. He turned around and ran his hands through his hair.

"He… he is being checked out."

"Damnit Andros that's not what I asked. You talked to him didn't you? Is he ok?"

He turned around to face her and she saw his eyes water. "He doesn't remember the past year."

She stared at Andros not quite hearing what he said. The sounds around her were deafening.

"W….What? How is that possible?" ,she yelled. She grabbed his arms. "Andros this isn't funny."

"God I wish I were joking. I wish I could tell you what is going on but…. Fuck I don't know."

She started towards him as Andros grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"Let me go", she screamed and began to fight against him.

"Damnit don't you get it. He doesn't remember you Karone."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not in any way own PRiS as much as I wish I did. This story has been in my head for a very long time and I have to put it on paper (so to speak). It is as much for me as it is for anyone. I know their are plot mistakes and grammer mistakes, but I hope you all can overlook them. _

_Present Day_

She let her last customers out the door and locked it behind them. She should have been out of here an hour ago.

The last couple has stayed well past closing and seemed to enjoy doing so, almost daring her to kick them out. She might have if she hadn't felt so bad about messing their order up.

She was definitely off her game tonight.

Grabbing a quarter out of the tip jar she walked the few steps to the jukebox in the corner. The soft clink echoed through the empty diner as she made her selection.

**_The broken clock is a comfort_**

**_It helps me sleep tonight_**

**_Maybe it can start tomorrow_**

**_From stealing all my time_**

**_And I am here still waiting_**

**_Though I still have my doubts_**

**_I am damaged at best_**

**_That you've already figured out_**

She pulled out the pins holding her hair up and grabbed the broom from the corner.

She let the tears fall that had been building up since reading the news of his engagement.

**_I'm falling apart_**

**_I'm barely breathing_**

**_With a broken heart_**

**_That's still beating_**

**_In the pain, there is healing_**

**_In your name, I find meaning_**

**_So I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm barely holding on to you_**

She let her mind slowly drift back to the night her world was turned upside down.

_Six months ago_

Karone paced outside the medical center. How could this be happening. She had lost him, found out he was still alive and now he didn't remember her.

She laughed catching Ashley's attention. The young girl gave her a weird look and it made Karone laugh again.

Ashley placed her arm around Karone. "It's going to be ok. This is probably just a bump on the head and in a couple of days things will be back to normal."

Karone smiled weakly and Ashley could tell Karone didn't believe her.

"Hey for real though, you know how hard his head is. Do you really think a little bump could do all this?"

Cassie, TJ, and Carlos walked out of the center with small white styrofoam cups full of steaming dark brown liquid. "Best we could do. Where is Andros?"

Ashley took two of the cups, handing one to Karone and nodded towards the center.

Dr. Aroyan stepped out of the medical center followed closely by Andros. Karone stepped in front of the others trying to meet her brother's eyes, but he kept his on the ground.

"Well I have examined the patient. He seems to be experiencing some sort of amnesia.

"No shit.", snapped Karone. Andros looked up at his sister. She refused to even glance his way, her eyes solely on the doctor.

"I don't know what is causing this and frankly none of his injuries can explain the cause."

"Is he going to be ok? How bad is it? Can you tell us anything?" asked Ashley her voice escalating until she was practically screaming.

The doctor flinched at her tone, but continued, "From what I can tell the majority of the memory loss is focused on the past 2 to 3 years, not just a year as we had originally thought. He remembers being a ranger, being injured and waking up. He even remembers you all, except Karone."

Andros spoke up now, "He does remember Astronema, though."

Karone glanced over at Andros, "Great so I'm the bad guy again."

Dr. Aroyan spoke softly, "I don't know if he will ever remember, but there is more. We tried to tell him a few details about the last few years and it started causing him severe pain… I don't recommend trying to force him to remember. When it does… If it does happen it will have to be from him."

_Present Day_

Karone wiped the tears off her cheeks and locked the door of the diner.

She walked across the empty parking lot towards her car. It was almost midnight and had rained at some point earlier. The lot was silent except the sound of her footsteps seemed to echo.

She slowed her steps and between the sounds of her own feet she heard another sound.

Tonight is not the night to fuck with me, she thought. Reaching her car she pretended to be focused on unlocked the door. When the footsteps were close enough behind her, Karone spun around grabbing her assailant and slammed them into her car.

"Tonight is not the night."

The voice from the mugger winced in pain, "Damn girl that shit hurt."

Karone let go of her assailant and stepped back. The light from the streetlamp illuminated the other's face, as they stepped out of the shadow of the car.

"What are you doing here Ashley?"

Please read and comment. I look forward to the feedback both good and bad. Like I said this story may not be for everyone, but I am a sucker for angst and love. It means something to me if love is something that is worked towards. These characters are fun to write and yes they are acting out of character, but that is the beauty of it. Thanks for everything ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

_Present Day_

Ashley leaned forward off the car and rubbed her shoulder. "Wow and all I did was come to invite you to the wedding."

Karone narrowed her eyes and snapped, "You really think I'm going to Zhane's wedding."

"Not his…. Mine." Ashley said smiling, the yellow ranger was practically bouncing up and down.

"Andros and you are getting married. When?", Karone pulled Ashley into a hug. The other girl girl hugged her back.

"This weekend. We are spending the weekend at Port Vale, the wedding party and guests are coming Thursday and Sunday is the wedding. It's a whole weekend of parties and wedding fun."

Karone looked over at her future sister-in-law. She was beaming. "I really can't Ashley. I'm sorry. I… I have to work."

Ashley looked at Karone for the first time, really looked at her.

Her blonde hair was now brown with blonde highlights and longer, hanging past her shoulder. (picture of profile page)

At this particular time it was limp and hanging around her face, from spending the last 6 hours serving greasy food in a diner.

"So you have to work the weekend your brother is getting married, so you can what…. buy some shampoo cause Karone you look like shit. No offense."

Karone laughed. "Thanks."

"Come on you know you will never forgive yourself if you miss your brother's wedding."

Karone sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll try to find someone to cover my shifts."

Ashley bounced up and down. "Here takes these."

She handed over Karone's travel papers and invitation to the ceremonies. Karone laughed at her best friend's certainty that she would say yes.

"So do you want to go grab a drink or something.", asked Karone.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back home. Andros thinks I am shopping for a surprise for the honeymoon. "

Karone rolled her eyes and laughed. "I really did not need to know that."

Ashley smirked, "Well it's a good thing you decided to settle here on earth or I would have had to come up with something that wasn't as believable."

She nodded at the Victoria Secret bag she dropped when Karone grabbed her.

"I had time while I was waiting for you to get off work. Then I grabbed some food so I'm good to go. Now I just got to find a reason for showing up home after midnight ."

"I'm sure you will think of something", remarked Karone pulling Ashley into a hug. "I'll see what I can do about this weekend."

"Thanks Karone. I'll see you soon."

Ashley walked back towards her car across the street. Karone sighed and unlocked her car.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

Karone stepped out of the transported and lifted her bags onto her shoulder.

It was a beautiful day and the weather for the weekend was expected to be much of the same. Port Vale was in full swing. To Karone it always reminded her of KO-35 in the summer. Green and sunny, with beautiful beaches.

She stepped inside the villa where all the wedding guests and party were staying and walked to the information desk.

The lobby was filled with soft music that reminded her of not so long ago.

_One Year Ago_

She grabbed another tissue and tried her best to fight back the tears. She had thought she had no more to cry, but it seems her body had fooled her.

She sat in the front row surrounded by her closest friends and family. Andros was to her left and seemed to be wrapped up in his own grief.

Ashley was beside him, holding Andros' hand. Karone stared at their hands. Her small delicate hand was rubbing circles along his knuckles and he clung to her hand.

Karone blinked back more tears threatening to spill and realized Zhane would no longer hold her hand like Ashley was her brother.

She felt a wave of emotion from anger to intense grief. He was gone.

"Family and friends, we are here today to lay one of our own to rest." Karone dared to glance up at the coffin. Of course it was closed. There was no body to bury. The explosion had taken care of that.

Zhane had been gone for about 6 months when the news came. Zhane and the rebel forces had been pinned down. Zhane had decided to try to distract the forces so the rebels could escape.

He had managed to get out of orbit before the soldiers caught up with him. A fire fight has ensued and Zhane's glider was caught.

The explosion was so hot nothing remained; no glider parts and no Zhane. The rebels and the rangers searched but there was no sign of their fallen comrade.

That was the same story told the reporters and the family. Karone knew there was more but she couldn't think of her Zhane that way.

He died as bravely as he lived; saving other. The same way he helped save her.

**_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_**

Karone felt the tears fall down her cheeks, but it was too late to stop them.

He was gone. She felt a sob tear through her.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly, but for Karone time seemed to stop. It could not end fast enough. She felt the need to run, to escape from the grief.

At last they were instructed to stand. Zhane was being honored by KO-35 leaders as a war hero.

A piece of fabric with symbols for the fallen soldier's life was laid over the coffin and presented to the family to honor the soldier.

Zhane was being honored in the same way. His cloth was silver and black. Inlayed in the fabric was a picture of Zhane and Andros as boys, an image of the super silverizer, the logo of the mega winger, and finally an image of Karone and Zhane.

"Because of the bond between our own Karone and Zhane. I feel that he would want her to have this symbol of all the good he has done."

Karone lifted her head in shock as they handed her the folded cloth.

**_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_**

_Present Day_

"Can I help you miss", asked an older man behind the desk. Karone quickly wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Yes I'm checking in for the…", Karone started.

"KARONE!", yelled Ashley across the lobby and Karone looked around hoping no one had heard but everyone seemed to go about their business.

"She's here for my wedding.", announced Ashley running over to desk, throwing her arms around Karone.

"Come on let's get you settled."

Ashley grabbed the key from the attendant and proceeded to drag Karone towards the lift.

Karone managed to hang onto her bags as she was dragged into the lift.

"Your room is down the hall from mine. Oh I can't wait for tonight. The party is gonna be awesome and Andros is gonna be so shocked."

Karone stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute. He doesn't know I'm here."

The other girl turned around and bit her lip. "Well no one does."


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Day_

Karone tossed her bags on the bed and begin to unpack, anything to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't strangle Ashley.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise your brother….. he misses you."

Karone sighed. "I know. I miss him too, but you know why I left."

Ashley sat on the bed. "Look this weekend will be amazing. You get to catch up with everyone. Please don't be mad."

Karone turned around. "I'm not mad."

She looked at Ashley's face and sighed again. "I just didn't know there was going to be a party. I don't have anything to wear."

Ashley jumped up, smiling and hugged Karone. "Thank you, thank you for not packing it up and leaving…. Plus I have the perfect thing and it's your size."

Karone laughed, "I bet you do."

"NO… I am not wearing this. No way, no how. It won't happen.", states Karone from behind the door of the bathroom.

"Oh come on. Let me just see it. Besides the party tonight is formal and it's themed. Black and white."

Karone walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long white dress with a heart shaped neckline and side cut outs.

Ashley pretended to consider the dress and motioned for Karone to turn around.

"Well we can't have you looking better than the bride now can we." Ashley made a frustrated sound in her throat.

"Ok well Karone it's either that one or this one." She handed Karone a black dress bag.

"I'm going to get myself ready. Just pick one and wear it." Ashley smiled at Karone.

"Thanks", mumbled Karone as Ashley bounded out the door and down the hall.

She looked down at the bag in her hand. Well here goes nothing.

Karone stepped out of the room and smoothed the sides of her dress down. She glanced at the mirror on the wall in the hallway. She didn't look half bad.

Her hair was down but pulled back and to one side. It hung in curls with smaller curls framing her face. Her makeup, which Ashley had sent someone to do, was soft, not overdone.

Soft color for her full lips brought attention to a smoky eye that made her green-blue eyes sparkle.

Karone made her way to the stairway and looked down on the party. She spotted him immediately standing with her brother laughing.

His blonde hair was a little longer than when she had last seen him but other than that he was unchanged.

A man next to the top of the stairs cleared his throat. "Shall I announce you ma'am"

"Karone Lorein, KO-35", whispered Karone unable to take her eyes off Zhane.

"A miss Karone Lorein of KO-35." Announced the man loudly, holding his hand out to assist her.

Karone raised her chin and placed her hand in his. She descended the stairs.

She knew all eyes were on her. She wore a floor length black lace overlay dress, underneath was shimmering silver (see picture on profile).

She looked down at the crowd and met his eyes. His mouth was open and he was staring at her.

She looked up quickly. She could have sworn she saw recognition in his eyes quickly replaced by something else.

Andros met her at the bottom of the stairs and embraced her.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Thank your beautiful wife to be."

Ashley laughed and spun around. "What do you think?"

Karone nodded her approval of the beautiful white dress with black lace top.

"What is with you and lace?"

Ashley laughed, "Better than your obsession with leather."

Karone smiled at the reference to her alter-ego Astronema's choice of outfit.

Carlos, Cassie, and TJ all hugged her close, commenting on how much they missed her and how had she been. Karone looked over their shoulder at the man who still could have her go weak in the knees.

"Hello Zhane", she said shocking herself at how her voice did not crack.

"Hey Karone. ", Zhane said glancing around as if he were looking for an escape.

"If you'll excuse me.", he said brushed past Karone. She looked up and met his eyes. He paused for an instant and looked down at her. Then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

"I think I need some air.", whispered Karone making her way to the patio nearby.

"Well that went well", mumbled Ashley. Andros smiled down at her.

"Just give them time. He thinks she has moved on and she doesn't know that he remembers."

"But Andros, she thinks he is engaged. After what that little bitch Macey did, putting an announcement in the newpapers on Earth."

Andros laughed at Macey's foolishness, trying to trap Zhane into marriage.

"Well my dear Ashley this is your plan I'm just doing as told."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good boy."

Zhane stepped out on the patio and breathed deeply.

"Damnit", he muttered kicking a stone across the brickway. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes.

He replayed her entrance over and over again.

Her hair was darker now, but she was as beautiful as ever. She has looked right at him and she raised her chin. Her usually warm eyes went cold at this site of him; a look that reminded him of Astronema.

She had been beautiful and determined to show him just how much she was over him.

He clenched the railing and saw her face. He knew the curve of her cheek and the taste of her lips. How when he would kiss her she would gently tug on his bottom lip.

Zhane groaned and inhaled deeply again. The scent of vanilla sugar filled his nose.

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked across the patio. She was there.

She hadn't seemed to realize he was also outside.

He stepped forward instinctually towards her.

She turned towards him, the sound of his footstep alerting her to his presence.

"Zhane", she whispered. "What are you doing out here?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Present Day_

Karone tossed her bags on the bed and begin to unpack, anything to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't strangle Ashley.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise your brother….. he misses you."

Karone sighed. "I know. I miss him too, but you know why I left."

Ashley sat on the bed. "Look this weekend will be amazing. You get to catch up with everyone. Please don't be mad."

Karone turned around. "I'm not mad."

She looked at Ashley's face and sighed again. "I just didn't know there was going to be a party. I don't have anything to wear."

Ashley jumped up, smiling and hugged Karone. "Thank you, thank you for not packing it up and leaving…. Plus I have the perfect thing and it's your size."

Karone laughed, "I bet you do."

"NO… I am not wearing this. No way, no how. It won't happen.", states Karone from behind the door of the bathroom.

"Oh come on. Let me just see it. Besides the party tonight is formal and it's themed. Black and white."

Karone walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long white dress with a heart shaped neckline and side cut outs.

Ashley pretended to consider the dress and motioned for Karone to turn around.

"Well we can't have you looking better than the bride now can we." Ashley made a frustrated sound in her throat.

"Ok well Karone it's either that one or this one." She handed Karone a black dress bag.

"I'm going to get myself ready. Just pick one and wear it." Ashley smiled at Karone.

"Thanks", mumbled Karone as Ashley bounded out the door and down the hall.

She looked down at the bag in her hand. Well here goes nothing.

Karone stepped out of the room and smoothed the sides of her dress down. She glanced at the mirror on the wall in the hallway. She didn't look half bad.

Her hair was down but pulled back and to one side. It hung in curls with smaller curls framing her face. Her makeup, which Ashley had sent someone to do, was soft, not overdone.

Soft color for her full lips brought attention to a smoky eye that made her green-blue eyes sparkle.

Karone made her way to the stairway and looked down on the party. She spotted him immediately standing with her brother laughing.

His blonde hair was a little longer than when she had last seen him but other than that he was unchanged.

A man next to the top of the stairs cleared his throat. "Shall I announce you ma'am"

"Karone Lorein, KO-35", whispered Karone unable to take her eyes off Zhane.

"A miss Karone Lorein of KO-35." Announced the man loudly, holding his hand out to assist her.

Karone raised her chin and placed her hand in his. She descended the stairs.

She knew all eyes were on her. She wore a floor length black lace overlay dress, underneath was shimmering silver (see picture on profile).

She looked down at the crowd and met his eyes. His mouth was open and he was staring at her.

She looked up quickly. She could have sworn she saw recognition in his eyes quickly replaced by something else.

Andros met her at the bottom of the stairs and embraced her.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Thank your beautiful wife to be."

Ashley laughed and spun around. "What do you think?"

Karone nodded her approval of the beautiful white dress with black lace top.

"What is with you and lace?"

Ashley laughed, "Better than your obsession with leather."

Karone smiled at the reference to her alter-ego Astronema's choice of outfit.

Carlos, Cassie, and TJ all hugged her close, commenting on how much they missed her and how had she been. Karone looked over their shoulder at the man who still could have her go weak in the knees.

"Hello Zhane", she said shocking herself at how her voice did not crack.

"Hey Karone. ", Zhane said glancing around as if he were looking for an escape.

"If you'll excuse me.", he said brushed past Karone. She looked up and met his eyes. He paused for an instant and looked down at her. Then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

"I think I need some air.", whispered Karone making her way to the patio nearby.

"Well that went well", mumbled Ashley. Andros smiled down at her.

"Just give them time. He thinks she has moved on and she doesn't know that he remembers."

"But Andros, she thinks he is engaged. After what that little bitch Macey did, putting an announcement in the newpapers on Earth."

Andros laughed at Macey's foolishness, trying to trap Zhane into marriage.

"Well my dear Ashley this is your plan I'm just doing as told."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good boy."

Zhane stepped out on the patio and breathed deeply.

"Damnit", he muttered kicking a stone across the brickway. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes.

He replayed her entrance over and over again.

Her hair was darker now, but she was as beautiful as ever. She has looked right at him and she raised her chin. Her usually warm eyes went cold at this site of him; a look that reminded him of Astronema.

She had been beautiful and determined to show him just how much she was over him.

He clenched the railing and saw her face. He knew the curve of her cheek and the taste of her lips. How when he would kiss her she would gently tug on his bottom lip.

Zhane groaned and inhaled deeply again. The scent of vanilla sugar filled his nose.

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked across the patio. She was there.

She hadn't seemed to realize he was also outside.

He stepped forward instinctually towards her.

She turned towards him, the sound of his footstep alerting her to his presence.

"Zhane", she whispered. "What are you doing out here?"


End file.
